Woman Mouse
Woman Mouse, also known as Fitz's Wife, is a large pink mouse that is married to Fitz. They had an unnamed baby mouse together. It is unknown how long Fitz has been married to her, or what happened to her after she was shot with a dart by the Shadowy Figure. Appearance Woman Mouse is a pink crudely drawn mouse, looking like a female palette swap of Fitz & she is fully recolored, she has a pink body, Woman Mouse has Breasts, a pink head with one circle eye, whiskers, red lips, a stick-finger tail, she has two pink ears, she has stick-finger arms & legs. Season 1 In Fitz's dreams/flashbacks in "Rooster" and "Spharktasm", he seems to be married to her and she is an unnamed pink female mouse. In these flashbacks, a yellow baby mouse is present. Their baby is said to be a girl as Fitz said: "Is she supposed to be that small?" As his memories return, Fitz increasingly wants to find out what happened to his vanished family, She Appears with Fitz at the beach with their child, she appears again when Fitz is holding his card and a letter, She asks "Fitz, Are You Done? "It's Really Late", and then "You Should Come To Bed", She goes to bed offscreen, she reappears in another flashback, when Fitz remembers his wife giving him some binoculars as a gift for his birthday, Though, that wasn't the gift his wife actually got him. She goes to the aid of their child who is in a crib, when the Shadowy figure appears, wearing Fitz's present which is a peppermint-colored bowtie, She complains to the figure about how the bowtie was for Fitz and why the figure would that it?, when the Figure comes near her, she replies "Leave Us Alone, You Bastard", The black figure shoots a tranquilizer dart into her neck and the dart paralyzes her. Season 2 In "Bowtime," In a simulation made by Shark and Rectangular Businessman, his wife giving him a peppermint bowtie for a gift. His wife tells him that the bowtie needs to make contact with his flesh, which makes Fitz feel uncomfortable. The wife demands that he puts on the tie. Fitz holds the necktie up to his face when the tie's arms pop out. He throws the tie onto his wife, which makes her warp away, revealing that she was a hologram of some sort. She is probably used as a hologram of her to attack Fitz, by using the Bowtie Bots to kill him. INVICTUS She is mentioned in the half-hour special titled "INVICTUS", where Fitz tells Buzby about his experiences before he was trapped in Shark's simulation world. He tells the exterminator that "He worked for Intel, investigating a rogue, foreign scientist." He explains more and says "but my wife told me to quit, but it was too late." Appearances Appearance List: "Rooster", "Spharktasm," "Bowtime", "Meaty Dreamy" (Her Voice Is Heard), "INVICTUS" (Cameo & Mentioned). Notes/Trivia *Fitz's wife is voiced by Liz Maiellaro who is the wife of the creator of 12 oz. Mouse, Matt Maiellaro. *Woman Mouse and Producer Man are the only major characters with Voice Actors in Season 1 to not appear in the Season 1 Finale, Adventure Mouse however they do return the first episode of Season 2, "Bowtime". *Although she didn't appear in the episode, "Meaty Dreamy", her voice was heard in a battery on an inside of an amplifier inside of the Music Void along with Fitz's Voice in that episode. Category:Characters Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Protagonists